treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Minds His Manners
Dragon Minds His Manners is an episode of Treehouse TV Plot Dragon gets a special delivery from Mail Mouse, she brings him over a big cabbage and just eats all of it in 1 bite but she tells him that's not how he's supposed to eat, she teaches him manners and proper etiquette on how he should learn, he burps but then she tells him he's supposed to say excuse me after that, he burps again and says excuse me twice, they go inside Dragon's house and learn table manners, Mail Mouse explains that Dragon should always wash his hands first before eating lunch, he asks if they eat now, she answers that and says no, next they set the table, he asks her again if they eat now, she answers yes, they set out some plates and Dragon takes out 2 pieces of pizza out of his fridge and puts them on their plates, he's about to eat until Mail Mouse asks him for a glass of milk, he asks her if they can please finally eat now and she says that they can, Dragon eats his pizza fast but Mail Mouse to slow down and takes small bites like she is, then he tries again and eats properly like she wants him too, he tries saying something but Mail Mouse tells him not to talk with his mouth full, so he swallows his food and says what he needs to say, Mail Mouse says that he should always wait at the dinner for someone else finishing, in the meantime, Dragon is about to sneeze and he does, he lets out a big sneeze and Mail Mouse says "WOW", she tells him after someone sneezes, she should either say bless you or gesundheit, later on, Dragon and Mail Mouse invite everyone else over to Dragon's house, Alligator, Ostrich, and Beaver arrive and are misbehaving like ever, they have giant plates of spaghetti on the table and just go crazy digging into it, Dragon says he'll teach everyone proper manners he's learned from Mail Mouse which she's glad to except he gets mixed up and continues bad manners again, Dragon puts a T towel in the kitchen sink wetting it, then he tells everyone after someone burps, they say bless you, then he goes crazy with the spaghetti with them and he burps then they say bless you but Mail Mouse never quite got it so she whispers in Dragon's ear gesundheit and everyone hears her, they say gesundheit, they all enjoy a nice dinner together as the episode ends. Segments * Mind Your Manners * Table Manners * The ABC's of Your P's and Q's * Dainty Dining Trivia * Dragon forgot that after someone burps, they're supposed to say "excuse me" or "pardon me" which is what Mail Mouse told him earlier on at the beginning of the episode, not "bless you" or "gesundheit" because those are something they're supposed to say after sneezing which Mail Mouse told him about too, but he got mixed up with the manners when he tries showing everyone them so he just did however they go even though he's not doing them right or how Mail Mouse showed him. ** In earlier episodes, Dragon knew how to say excuse me after burping, like the burping contest Dragon and Alligator play in Dragon's New Game, Dragon says excuse me after he burps and Alligator says pardon me after he burps, but it's unknown why they wouldn't say it in this episode. * Everyone appears in this episode. * After Dragon and Mail Mouse wash their hands before lunch, she forgot to mention that they should also dry their hands after washing which as well counts as a manner but she didn't say that at all. * The segment "The ABC's of Your P's and Q's" doesn't explain what the P and the Q stand for. **The P stands for pint, and the Q stands for quart. * Dragon and Mail Mouse have pizza and for the record, Dragon doesn't mix any foods with it, Alligator, Ostrich, and Beaver come over and they all have gallons of spaghetti doing impolite manners when they're not supposed to, Dragon doesn't even mix any foods with the spaghetti either, because if he did, then his friends wouldn't wanna eat anything. * Mail Mouse teaches Dragon etiquette lessons at a dinner table. * Dragon also forgets that a T towel is meant for drying hands after washing them, not wetting it, he even mentions that it's very rude talking with his mouth full which he does anyway while mentioning that, he should've waited swallowing his food first before telling his friends that. Mail Mouse never really felt like being in the mood correcting him again with the manners or everyone else. Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Episodes Category:Article stubs